


Cliffhanger

by GardenBodied



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardenBodied/pseuds/GardenBodied
Summary: Ophelia gives Felix a quick handie because idk I need to write more





	Cliffhanger

Ophelia wasn't much of the type to get hands on with people, she usually had a mouth that a preference was taken upon. Yet, there was something so thrilling as her boyfriend's hands were bound behind his back and her hands were gripping his ached erection, slowly and softly working him into a groaning mess.

" Ophy, pleas- I wan- to "

Ophelia's eyes flicked up and looked at him like he had just offered to rob a McDonald's for quick cash. His demands were getting more and more desperate and outrageous that only laughed as she slowly did her magic with her hand, smearing whatever transparent bead peeked out. 

" No, baby. You wanted to do this- but we are doing it my way. " Ophelia's voice was soothing, too soothing- to the point where it would rip into his flesh with goosebumps, her thin red lips , pressed chaste kisses to his stomach, gentle pecks to the area near his navel. 

But it must've shocked his milky flesh that his wiery frame jerked away, erection slipping from her grasp as his whines became silent. Her eyes went to his red-beaten face, ached in a pain expression stared back. She could feel how close he was because each little movement she did made his breath hitch. 

" Come here, I promise, we are almost done. " Ophelia's fingers beckoned him back and as he nervously slinked forward, his whines and begging got louder. Her grip was reinforced and she began to quickly work him into a mess. 

" Oph- hh- I. " Each attempt at conversation was replaced with open mouthed gasps and moans, he's upper body leaned forward to awkwardly lumber over his girlfriend sitting on the couch, watching her boyfriend melt into a gooey mess of slime.

She eventually pressed a cold cheek to his stomach and worked him faster, his need to come was notiacble by the hardness twitching violently in her hand, much like a fish finally dying from her needy grasp. Her head finally leaned back as her thumb grazed the head and suddenly, boundaries broke and his whines hitched and needled into a needy cry of her name. Whatever fantasy he had raised in his mind defiantly involved her. Or maybe he was just crying for more of her magic fingers.

" There There, Princess? See it's all better? " her hand quickly squeezed and pumped harder to smear whatever was sliming down onto her hand, her stomach nervously twitched as she milked the rest out of him. His grounds and breathes became shallow whines and light coos, finally wiggling away from her reach and leaning down to press a kiss to her lips, letting her tongue slide over his in a loving swoop, hands reaching behind to set wrists free from his boundaries. 

" Go clean up and I got some movies and ice cream. " Her lips rubbing slightly against his for the much enjoyed shiver from her part. 

Felix loving head butted her and with a quick kiss to her nose, words were exchanged. " Love you, Ophelia. " his eyes wanted to roll into the back of his head as he felt her smile and press a small kiss back.

" Love you too, Princess. "

 


End file.
